Super Smash Bros. Universal
Super Smash Bros. Universal (''Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu. Universal) is a upcoming game for the Super Smash Bros. series being released along with the release of Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. It will release a demo in 2018 and the full game in December 2020 in North America, Europe and Japan, but will first in Australia. Characters *Super Mario: *#Mario *#'''Luigi *#Peach *#Rosalina *#Bowser *#'Bowser Jr' *Donkey Kong: *#Donkey Kong *#Diddy Kong *#'''''Dixie Kong *#''King K. Rool'' *Kid Icarus: *#Pit *#'Palutena' *The Legend of Zelda: *#Link *#Zelda *#Sheik *#'Ganondorf' *#'Toon Link' *Metroid: *#Samus Aran *#Zero Suit Samus *#''Ridley'' *F-Zero: *#Captain Falcon *#''Black Shadow'' *Kirby: *#Kirby *#King Dedede *#'Meta Knight' *Fire Emblem: *#Marth *#''Chrom'' *Star Fox: *#Fox *#Falco *#'Wolf' *Pokemon: *#Pikachu *#''Pokemon Trainer (''Braixen, Froakie, Chesnaught) *#'Jigglypuff' *#'Mewtwo' *#''Zoroark'' *Third Party: *#Sonic *#Mega Man *Miscellaneous: *#Yoshi *#'Wario' *#Ice Climbers *#''Takamaru'' *#Little Mac *#Pikmin & Olimar *#Ness *#'Mr. Game & Watch' *#Villager *#Wii Fit Trainer *DLC Characters: *#''Krystal (Star Fox series) *#Robin (Fire Emblem series) *#Charizard (Pokemon series) *#Greninja (Pokemon series) *#''Ghirahim ''(Legend of Zelda series) *#Mii Fighters (Super Smash Bros. series) *#Shulk (Xenoblade series) *#Dr. Mario (Super Mario series) '''Note: '''DLC is still in development. Modes Classic '''Classic Mode '''is the core mode of the Smash games. It is the same in Brawl and Melee. In the 3DS version of Smash 4, you choose which path you take. In Universal, based on the difficulty, you must take on the fighters which are on your difficulty or close to the difficulty: #0.0 = 00.000000000000000 #1.0 = 04.444444444444444 #2.0 = 08.888888888888888 #3.0 = 13.33333333333333 #4.0 = 17.77777777777778 #5.0 = 22.22222222222222 #6.0 = 26.66666666666666 #7.0 = 31.11111111111111 #8.0 = 35.55555555555555 #9.0 = 40.00000000000000 Unlike every character participating, newcomers are not in Classic Mode. Level 1 (Stage Blue) This is the easiest stage of the mode. Fox McCloud does not appear in this level, due to the fact he does not have a blue palette swap. *Characters: *#Blue Mario (Based on the JP cover of ''Mario Bros.) *#Blue Luigi (Color scheme from Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!) *#Blue Peach (Palette swap from Mario Golf) *#Cyan Rosalina (Default palette swap) *#Blue Bowser (Palette swap from Mario Golf) *#Ludwig Von Koopa (Palette swap of Bowser Jr) *#Blue Donkey Kong (Color schemes of Donkey kong 64 ''and ''Mario Golf) *#Blue Diddy Kong *#Blue Pit *#Blue Palutena (Resembles Pandora) *#Blue Link (Based on Zora Tunic) *#Blue Zelda (Based of her appearance if Blue Ring is obtained) *#Blue Sheik (Default palette swap) *#Blue Ganondorf (Has blue skin) *#Blue Toon Link (Based on the Blue Link copy from Four Swords) *#Blue Samus Aran (Color scheme of the Fusion Suit) *#Blue Zero Suit Samus (Based on oufit from Metroid Prime 2) *#Blue Captain Falcon (Resembles in GP Legend) *#Blue Kirby (From recent and popular Kirby ''games) *#Blue King Dedede *#Blue Meta Knight (Default palette swap) *#Blue Marth (Based on his artwork from ''Fire Emblem: Monsho no Nazo) *#Blue Falco (Resembles outfit from Star Fox Adventures) *#Blue Wolf (Star Fox Assusalt ''multiplayer) *#Blue Pikachu (Has a party hat) *#Blue Pokemon Trainer (Default for Greninja) *#Blue Jigglypuff (Has a straw hat) *#Blue Mewtwo (In-game sprite colors) *#Blue Sonic (Default palette swap) *#Blue Mega Man (Default palette swap) *#Blue Yoshi *#Cyan Wario (Based on the JP cover of ''Mario Bros.) *#Blue Ice Cimbers (Popo leads) *#Blue Little Mac (Fighting in Major Circuit) *#Blue Alph (Palette swap for Olimar) *#Blue Ness (Younger self) *#Blue Mr. Game & Watch *#Blue Villager (Female wearing Rugby Tee) *#Blue Wii Fit Trainer (Defaut for Female and Male) *Stages: *#''Mario Kart Stadium'' (Wii/Wii U)/''Toad Circuit'' (3DS/DS) *#Windy Hill Zone (Wii/Wii U)/''Skull Fortress (3DS/DS) *#Spear Pillar (Wii/Wii U)/Kalos Pokemon League (3DS/DS) *#''Planet Popstar (Wii/Wii U)/''Eternal Dreamland (3DS/DS) Level 2 (Stage Green) All-Star '''All-Star Mode '''is the unlockable core mode of the first three ''Smash ''games, a secondary core mode of ''Smash 4 ''and the utimate core mode of this game. Order of Characters *'1980 - 1984:' *#Mr Game & Watch = 1980 *#Donkey Kong = 1981 *#Mario = 1981 *#Luigi = 1983 *#Little Mac = 1984 *'1985 - 1989:' *#Bowser = 1985 *#Ice Climbers = 1985 *#Peach = 1985 *#Link = 1986 *#Ridley = 1986 *#Palutena = 1986 *#Pit = 1986 *#Samus = 1986 *#Takamaru = 1986 *#Zelda = 1986 *#Mega Man = 1987 *'1990 - 1994:' *#Captain Falcon = 1990 *#Marth = 1990 *#Yoshi = 1990 *#Sonic = 1991 *#King Dedede = 1992 *#Kirby = 1992 *#Wario = 1992 *#Falco = 1993 *#Fox = 1993 *#Meta Knight = 1993 *#Diddy Kong = 1994 *#King K. Rool = 1994 *#Ness = 1994 *'1995 - 1999:' *#'Dixie Kong = 1995 *#Jigglypuff = 1996 *#Pikachu = 1996 *#Wolf = 1997 *#Black Shadow = 1998 *#Mewtwo = 1998 *#Ganondorf = 1998 *#Sheik = 1998 *'''2000 - 2004: *#Olimar = 2001 *#Villager = 2001 *#Bowser Jr = 2002 *#Toon Link = 2002 *#Zero Suit Samus = 2002 *'2005 - 2009:' *#Rosalina = 2007 *#Wii Fit Trainer = 2007 *'2010 - 2014:' *#Chrom = 2012 *#Pokemon Trainer = 2013 Category:Stubs